Levels of vehicle automation are increasing, through the gradual introduction of autonomous technologies in new vehicles and through retrofits into older vehicles. As the level of vehicle automation increases, the number of operations the vehicle is capable of autonomously executing is increasing. Visual and audio user interfaces may be provided which enable a user to interact with the vehicle control system, to request that the vehicle perform certain operations. However, as the number of possible commends increases, it may be difficult for a user to navigate or operate a user interface so as to execute a desired command in a timely manner.